The Final Goodbye
by Writing.Down.Emotions
Summary: "I'm not afraid of you," she repeated. "I'm afraid of losing you." He looked at her questioningly and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm afraid of what I'm feeling for you," she said with a soft, soft whisper, but he heard her very, very clear.


**__****____**************************

**__****____**********

**__****____**

**__****____**

**__****____**

**__****____**

**__**

**_Hi there peeps. This is a little something for you guys, mostly because I can't get Elena and Damon out of my head. If TVD is not going to let them be together, I might have to shoot myself.  
- I hope you will enjoy it and please review for me! (I am Dutch, so I would really appreciate it if you give me feedback on my English!)_**

**__**

**_I used 'Run' from Snow Patrol/Leona Lewis as an inspiration, though I dit edit the lyrics a bit to fit the story more properly!_**

**__****____****************************__****____************__****___

* * *

_**_____I'll say it one last time for you.  
______Then I really have to go.  
You've been the only thing that's right.  
______In all I've done.  
_

If he focussed enough he could follow the entire conversation that was going on in her bedroom. He knew he wasn't supposed to listen to them, but he couldn't care less. This might be the very last time he would hear her voice. He wanted to enjoy every single moment of that. So while he sat on his favorite rock in the middle of the forest, he listened intently.

"Why? Why is he leaving?" Even her voice sounded like Katherine's, though Elena's voice was sweeter, still with the innocence that belonged to her pure soul. Her tone was curious and a bit shocked. "He needs to, Elena," Stefan said to her. "He doesn't have a reason to stay here anymore. Katherine's gone, the werewolves are on friendly terms... Believe it or not, but Mystic Falls seems to be safe, finally." Damon could almost hear the happiness in his brother's voice. Yes it was true, Katherine was finally gone and the werewolves didn't seem to form a problem any longer, but he did have a reason to stay. It was not an option, but he did have one. Of course he had one. She was enough reason to stay a lifetime in the boredom of Mystic Falls. But he couldn't do that. Couldn't do that to her, couldn't do that to his brother. He just couldn't.

"When does he leave?" She asked, her voice sadder than he had expected she would show towards Stefan. "Tonight," Stefan replied. "He thought it would be better if I told you, because..." She interrupted him immediately. "...because he rather leaves without saying goodbye, right?" she said coldly, letting a chill go down his spine. "Of course. It's Damon. Why do something difficult if there's an easy way out," she continued, sighing loudly. With that said, Damon almost run to her house to tell her exactly what his reasons were and that she was _so _wrong, but he resisted the urge and slowly walked away, while the voices slowly faded out. "That's just the way he is, Elena," was the last thing he heard his brother say, before he let out a frustrated growl and started to run.

_And I can barely look at you,  
but every single time I do.  
I know we'll make it anywhere,  
away from here._

"Damon?" He looked up to his brother. "You want a drink, Stefan?" He reached his glass filled with blood out towards his brother, but Stefan just shook his head and took a seat opposite from Damon's. "She is upset." Damon raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Well, at least that means she has to care a tiny miny bit about me, right?" He shot a look at Stefan, who was just staring at him. "Of course she does, you have become a friend of her, Damon. A good friend." Damon was surprised by the pain he felt that came along with the word 'friend', but as always he kept it from his brother and simply took another sip from his glass. "It's better this way," he stated simply. Stefan didn't really seem to care, which was understandable considering the fact that he had never trusted Damon completely when Damon was alone with Elena. "It's your call, brother. Anyway, I need to help Bonnie tonight with a difficult spell so I might be home late, are you still here then?" Damon slowly shook his head. "Nope, I will be gone little brother." Stefan nodded, walked towards his brother and hugged him awkwardly. "Well then," he said with a genuine smile. "Take care, Damon." Damon grinned. "I will. You too. And Stefan?" he said while Stefan raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Take good care of her, she deserves it."

_Light up, light up,  
as if you have a choice.  
Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
I'll be right beside you dear._

He had already smelled her wonderful scent before she knocked on the door, hesitantly. What was she doing here? She shouldn't be here. Stefan had made it very clear, he had heard him say it himself; he was leaving without saying goodbye. He contemplated acting like he was already gone but she was knocking again, louder this time. "DAMON, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR." In mere seconds he was standing in front of the door, painfully closing his eyes for a second, and then opened it.

The signature grin he had plastered on his face disappeared immediately at the sight of her. Her deer-like eyes were red and swollen, a combination of tears, rain and make-up was running down her cheeks and her hair clunged around her face, wet from the pouring rain that was falling down outside. She looked utterly broken, but still so beautiful. She always looked beautiful. Her bottom lip started shaking the moment she saw his face. "I thought you were already gone," she said, and then she launched herself at him.

_Louder, louder,  
and we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
why you can't raise your voice to say._

As in a reflex he caught here while she clung herself at him, shaking uncontrollably while the tears started streaming again. Damon was utterly shocked, and he felt a painful pang in his chest while he wrapped his arms strongly around her shaking little frame. "Ssssh," he said in her ear, stroking the wet streakes of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, no worries, I'm still here." Abruptly she pushed him away from her and shot her hand out to hit him. He caught her hand right before his face and looked at her with piercing eyes. "Don't do that," he said in a warning voice. "Don't do that?" she repeated him unbelievably. "You-tried-to-leave-with-out-say-ing-good-bye!" she said, with every word trying to hit him again. He kept her from hitting him but his resistance shrunk slowly. "I thought that was for the best, Elena," he said sincerely, realizing it had been a mistake. "But you are my friend!" she said with a small voice, while she stopped trying to hit him. He still had her hands in his and now looked at her with an intensive gaze. "That's the problem, Elena," he said slowly. "I can't be your friend, I don't want to be your friend." He let go of her hands and slowly turned around, walking towards the living room. "Take a shower, you are stone cold. We will talk after that," he said with a smile towards her over his shoulder. She was still standing on the spot where he had left her. "Promise you won't leave?" He sighed softly. "I promise, Elena, I promise."

_To think I might not see those eyes,  
makes it so hard not to cry.  
And as we say our long goodbyes,  
I nearly do._

He almost lost his breath when she entered the room again, a small quarter later. She was wearing one of the white wifebeaters that belonged to his brother, which fell down to a few centimetres above her bare knees. She looked fresh, but her eyes were still a bit puffy and she was chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Damon stood up and walked slowly towards her. With care, he whiped away a drop of water that was still lingering on one of her eyelashes. She looked at him with blazing eyes, and he knew she wasn't going to let this go easily. "Why can't we be friends?" she stated, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. "Why are you leaving _anyway?_" He moaned annoyed and turned around, but she grabbed his arm and spun him back towards her. His body came flush against hers. "Why, Damon?" she asked pleading. "Tell me why. _Please._"

He grabbed her wrists and moved his face closer to hers. "Because... Damnit Elena, don't you know it? Don't you _feel _it? Here, this!" he said frustrated, shaking her lightly while she started to look away from his gaze. "Look at me Elena," he said angrily. She shot him a frightened glance. "Why are you still afraid of me?" he asked perplex. "It's been ages since I did something wrong, I am constantly there for you, trying to save you, trying to make your life as easy as possible. But I can't anymore, alright? Because we can't be friends, because I don't _see_ you as my friend, okay Elena?" She was quiet, biting down on her lower lip, but still gazing up at him and his piercing blue eyes.

He let out a soft sigh and removed his hands from her wrists. Carefully he placed one on each side of her cheeks. "It hurts me, to see you with Stefan. Being happy, in love... I don't want to see it anymore. I can't see it anymore. Every kiss you give him makes my unbeating heart break a little more. I can't be your friend, your big brother Elena. And that's why I need to get out of Mystic Falls. I need to get away from you," he finished softly. He noticed that her mouth was slightly opened, her eyes filled with new tears to start falling. "Please don't cry over me, Elena," he whispered, pressing a small, tender kiss on her forehead. "I don't deserve you." He took one last look at her, then turned around and sped to the door.

"Damon, wait!" He stood still in the doorway, his back towards her, his head hanging down. "I'm not afraid of you Damon..." she said, pleadingly. He slowly turned around. "Then what's got you so frightened around me?" he asked pained. She ran towards him, stopping right in front of him and looking up in his eyes with a certainty he hadn't seen before. "I'm not afraid of you," she repeated, making sure he understood clearly. "I'm afraid of losing you." He looked at her questioningly and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm afraid of what I'm feeling for you," she said with a soft, soft whisper, but he heared her very, very clearly. He grabbed her arms and turned her around, pushing her with force against the door. "Please don't go," she pleaded again, looking into his eyes while a tear ran down her face. "Give me a reason not to," he said, with a voice full of hidden emotions and only the slightest bit of hope.

And then she did what he hadn't even dared to dream of. Slowly she laid her right hand in his neck, and with every inch she moved closer, he saw the doubt disappearing from her eyes and then, then she kissed him. And he couldn't think clearly, he couldn't stop her. He had all the right reasons to stop her, but he didn't. He just kissed, kissed her back. And he lost himself.

All the love he had hidden, the love he had put away as far as possible came rushing through his body in one huge outburst of emotions, and he grabbed her hair while he kissed her back with a passion he didn't know he had in his heartless soul. He felt her other hand on his chest, grabbing his shirt while trying to pull him closer to him. Her right hand was playing with the hair in his neck as he softly bit down on her lower lip. She hissed, but kissed him more fiercely and moaned silently in his mouth. "Damon," she whispered against his lips, and he smiled involuntarily. He moved away only a few inches so he could look into her deep brown eyes and kissed her nose softly. "I'm sorry, Damon," she said with a breaking voice, and he just kissed her again, understanding exactly what she meant but not let it risk the beauty of the moment. She turned around and pushed him against the door, taking the lead and kissing him with a passion only two new-found lovers can. And he was complete. This was what he had always wanted, this was what was supposed to happen. But he knew it couldn't last forever.

"I will miss you, you know," he said with a playful grin but with serious eyes. She gave him one final hug before he turned around and walked towards the door. Slowly, painfully, broken. "Damon?" He turned around for the last time to look into her sad eyes and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I love you too," Elena said, with a sad, but genuine smile. His eyed widened in shock. "How? How did you..? I compelled you!" She slowly shook her haid. "Some things can't be forgotten, Damon. Because they shouldn't be." And with those final words, Damon took one last look at the girl who brought back his humanity, and left, for good.


End file.
